The Adventures of Tom Smith  The Early Days
by spydalek
Summary: Well, you know what happened in Tom and Amy in the 21st Century, now find out what happened to him in the 19th and 20th Centuries ;   This story details Tom and Amy's life from 1880 onwards, when they were dropped off on Earth by the Doctor!
1. An Earthly Escape

**Well, you've heard a lot about his travels in the 2000s, now I think I need to do some sort of story that details the adventures Tom and Amy went on from when they were sent from Gallifrey, to Earth.**

**The Adventures of Tom Smith**

**An Earthly Escape**

**

* * *

Gallifrey, The Time War**

"Dad! I'm not leaving this place, it needs me!" I said, looking at my Dad, in his Victorian Gentleman-like outfit, with his brown curly hair in a mess after fighting Dalek after Dalek. He looked at with a stern look in his eye. "I'm not letting you get hurt. And going away will be the only way for you to escape the Daleks." he told me. I frowned again, and looked him in the eye. "I would rather be here, than stuck on Earth!"

"No, you need to be safe." came my wife's voice. "We both need to be safe."

"Amy." I said, looking at her. She was dressed in a pink dress, Earth Fashion from the 1990s. She shook her head and said "Tom, we have to go. There's no other way. You want to keep me safe, right?" I nodded, and she answered with "There you go, come on then, sweetie. Earth awaits." I nodded, and reluctantly let her take my hand. Then lead me towards the teleport booth. "There's a Orphanage that'll take you in, just tell them the Doctor sent you." said Dad, frowning and touching the button on the teleporter. "See you when this is over."

**

* * *

Earth, England, London, 18th April 1880**

We landed in a tiny alleyway, it was deserted. I looked at my watch, and frowned. No way back to help Dad. Or the Time Lords. Amy looked at me, and she pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away and looked around. "Right, Victorian England. Dad would fit right in." I said, looking at Amy, "But us? We're going to stick out like sore thumbs." Amy nodded, and said "We need to find a Victorian Clothes Shop. That's open at this time of night." I nodded, and we walked off hand-in-hand.

* * *

We managed to find a clothes shop, that would let us buy some clothes without an adult. I hated looking like a kid, but it worked in my favour sometimes. I nodded and paid the man for a few dresses for Amy, while I managed to buy some clothes that suited me. And let me wear my fleece over it without it looking stupid. I smiled, and got changed into one of them. "Thanks for that." I said, smiling. "Any idea where the nearest orphanage is? We need somewhere to stay, we've been thrown out of our house." I lied, looking at the shop keeper. He looked at us and studied us. Then told us that the nearest orphanage was just round the corner. I smiled and thanked him. "Be careful though, there are snatchers around. They operate at night." he said, and I looked him in the eye, he seemed scared. I nodded, and told him me and my 'sister' would try and safe. "You could always stay here the night, find the orphanage in the morning." Amy shook her head and said "We'll be fine, we're used to snatchers." remembering the time that Daleks had tried to kidnap us. "We've faced worse." I smiled and nodded, then opened the door and walked out. Followed by Amy.

* * *

We walked round the corner and were surrounded by people in black outfits. "You are an enemy of the British Empire, surrender." said the first one, stepping forward. I groaned, and started looking through the pockets of my fleece. I smiled and pulled out my sword. "Listen, I don't who you are, or why the hell you want us. But I've got a sword, and I know how to use it." I said, stepping towards the man. I looked him in the eye and he stepped back, clearly intimidated. "Tom, put the sword away. I don't think it's fair." said Amy, stepping next to me. I frowned, and reluctantly placed the sword back in my pocket. "So, start from the beginning, tell me everything." I said, grinning madly. But the man wasn't having any of it, and shouted "Move!" before two men behind us started pushing us with guns aimed at our back. I frowned and followed the group.

* * *

We arrived at an abandoned warehouse in the middle of London. I frowned, and watched as the head of the group knocked on the door, muttered a few words then the door opened and we were pushed through.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" asked a man stood in the shadows. I looked at him and said "You first, who are you? And why do you want me and my sister?"

"You arrive out of nowhere, and except me to talk?" he asked, stepping forward into the light. He looked in his 20s, he looked quite strong and was carrying a gun in his pocket. "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think you're calling the shots here. I am!"

"Fine, the names Smith, Tom Smith." I said, grinning. "This is my sister, Amy Smith. And we've been kicked out of our house."

"You expect me to believe that story?" asked the Man, putting his hand in his pocket with the gun in, I frowned and said "Pull that gun out and I promise you, that'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"That's no way to talk to this man, bro!" said Amy, looking me in the eyes. I looked at her and said "He gets his group to kidnap us, and you expect me to be nice to him?" Amy shrugged and I turned my attention back to the man. "Now, I've answered your question. You better answer mine." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. He looked at me and said "You think I'm scared of a kid?"

"I'm not a kid." I answered, straight up. "I'm older than you are, and I'm not scared of a gun." He looked at me as if I just answered all his questions that he was about to ask me. "So, you're not human?" he asked, looking at me with a smirk on his face. I think I've just made an enemy. And I hadn't even been on Earth an hour! "Answer me this, who are you, and what do you want?" I said, ignoring his last question. "Maybe if you answer me, I'll answer you."

"My names John. John McLean." he said, smirking. "And I'm head of the London Torchwood! Founded by Queen Victoria when she faced a werewolf in Scotland."

"Queen Victoria fought a werewolf?" asked Amy, confused. Dad, I thought. Before John continued with "A man called the Doctor is now an enemy of the Torchwood Institute. He is one of the reasons that Torchwood was set up."

"Well, I need to talk to Queen Victoria!" I said, frowning. "The Doctor isn't that bad."

"And how do you know that?" asked John, I smirked and replied with "The Doctor's my Dad!" He looked at me, then considered taking his gun out of his pocket, before ordering the men standing around us to get us. I frowned, and took Amy's hand. Together, we pushed our way through the group of soldiers and ran out of the room.

* * *

We ran for what felt like hours till they gave up trying to chase. I smiled, and the two of us slipped into an alleyway and rested up, then headed towards the Orphanage.

**

* * *

19th April 1880**

We waited in an alleyway round the corner of the Orphanage till morning. Then knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and I smiled. She looked to be in her 30s, seemed totally normal and had a sense of kindness about her. "Hello, what can I do for you two?" she asked, smiling. I smiled back and said "The Doctor sent us."

"Well, come on in!" she said, moving out of the doorway. I smiled as we walked in.

"The Doctor is the man who single-handedly saved this place from a fire." said the woman, motioning for us to take a seat. "He does that." I said, smiling. "My Dad's brilliant like that."

"The Doctor's your dad?" she asked, smiling. I laughed and said "Yeah, at least you didn't try to kill me when I said it."

"You ran into trouble?" asked the woman, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." I replied, smiling. "Just Torchwood, idiots really."

"Tom, don't call people idiots." said Amy, pushing me a little bit. I looked at her and said "They're not here at the moment. They can't hear me!"

"But it's still rude!" replied Amy, frowning. Before shaking her head, and looking at the woman. "Sorry, my brother can get like that." she said, frowning. I rolled my eyes and said "Listen, Dad said you would let us stay, there's a big war back home and we need somewhere to stay."

"Sure, how long are you talking?" she asked, looking at me. I looked at my watch, then at Amy and said "No idea. As long as it takes, might be the only way." The woman nodded, and smiled. "Well, you can stay for as long as you want. One condition though, you have to help out with the kids."

"Fair enough, would love too. Now if you'll excuse me, I think my watch is beeping." I said, as my watch started beeping. I smiled, and took a look at it. "Well, Amy, we need to go to the door." I said, frowning. Amy looked at me and asked why, I showed her the watch readings. "Ah, yeah, you're right, we do need to go to the door." She nodded, and walked out of the room. I followed, before sticking my head back into the room and saying "Nothing to worry about, it's only Torchwood. I'll sort them out. Try not to wake the other kids." with a grin.

* * *

I stood in the hallway and heard a knock on the door. "Tom Smith, come out with your hands up! We have the building surrounded." came John's voice, and I groaned. Before grinning and nodding to Amy. We opened the door and were met with a gun pointed at our heads. "This isn't the way to make friends." I said, grinning. "Now, if you want, I'll come quietly. As long as you put the gun down." John looked at me wearily, then lowered the gun. I grinned and said "Well then, take me to your leader!"

* * *

We were marched through the halls of Buckingham Palace. "You know, I didn't mean that I wanted to see the Queen! 'Take me to your leader' is just a saying!" I protested, as we walked past the Throne Room. "OK, maybe I'm not seeing the Queen. Good, I don't think I had anything good to say to her anyway." I said, smiling. Amy was being pushed behind me. And I quickly managed to slip my Sonic Screwdriver from my pocket. I held it up and stopped in the middle of the corridor. Smiling, I turned to John. Who had his gun pointed at my face. "Put it down." I said, calmly. I smiled and winked at Amy. "Alright, I can see you think I'm just a nuisance. And well, maybe I am. But for now, We're on Earth to escape a war. A terrible war." I said, "So, let us go. Or I will escape myself." John looked at me, and I saw his hand ready to press the trigger button on his gun. I grimmly grinned, then pressed the button on my Sonic. I took Amy's hand, then ran through the halls of Buckingham Palace. Just as I heard an explosion. I stopped, and looked back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said, then starting running again.

* * *

We ran back to the Orphanage and I took a seat in the front room, again. I frowned, and let my mind slip back to the days on Gallifrey, sword-fighting lessons with Saxon, my first date with Amy, the wedding. Dad was late, as usual. It was beautiful, Susan was there, but not by choice. Only because Dad had made her go. The only bad thing about it was, Mum wasn't there. She was never there. It was like she didn't care about me. I frowned again, and slipped out of my memories. I saw the woman from before sat in front of me. "Sorry, didn't want to disturb you, but I never introduced myself, I'm Mrs Jones." she said, smiling. I smiled back and said "Oh, you didn't disturb me, I was just deep in thought." I frowned and said "I've done something terrible, really terrible."

"What was it?" she asked, looking at me scared. I frowned and said "I set off an explosion, in the Palace." before looking at the door. "However, nobody noticed me. So I should be safe." I smiled, and stood up. "So, where are these kids? I would love to meet them."

"They're out, they'll be back later tonight." she replied, looking at me. I frowned and said "Have you seen Amy?" before frowning and looking at my watch. I pressed a button, and it started beeping. I frowned again, and said "Well, there's the answer." before walking away. "And where are you going?" asked Mrs Jones, looking at me. I turned around, and snapped "To find my sister!" before walking out of the front door.

* * *

I followed the beeping of my watch, and arrived at the river. I frowned, and turned my watch off. Then slipped my Sonic Screwdriver out of my pocket. I scanned the river bank, and frowned. No sign of Amy. "Oi, Kid!" came a voice from behind me. I groaned and slipped my Sonic Screwdriver back into my pocket before turning round. A policeman stood in front of me. I frowned again, and said "Hello officer, am I doing something wrong?"

"Listen, kid, why aren't you at school?" he asked, with a stern look on his face. I frowned, and said "I'm new to this town, and my sister has been snatched. I've been looking for her for hours. Didn't realise the time." with a nervous look on my face. He frowned and said "Well, I'll keep an eye out for your sister, but in the meanwhile, you better stay out of sight." before walking away. I smiled, and took a look at my watch. A purple dot was flashing, next to three red dots. Amy and two unidentified aliens. I frowned again. So much for being safe on Earth.

* * *

I followed the map on my watch, and I ended up outside an Abandoned Warehouse. I slipped out my Sonic Screwdriver, and snuck inside.

"Who are you?" hissed a voice, as I slipped inside. I frowned, and turned around to face three shadowed beings, flagging Amy. "The name's Smith, Tom Smith. And I'm your worst nightmare!" I said, standing proud. "You threaten my wife, prepare to meet my dark side!" I pulled my sword out of my pocket and smirked. I lunged myself at the being infront of Amy, and slashed my sword at it. It staggered back, and I jumped back, smiling. The other two lunged at me and I jumped up, smirking. They bumped into each other and fell on the floor, unconscious. I landed back on the floor and looked at the last being. "So, what species are you?" I asked, locking eyes with the being. He squirmed and I smirked. "Tell me, or I will do to you, what I did to your friends!" I commanded, calmly. "Nobody threatens my wife and gets away with it."

"You think you're so great, Tom Smith, but you're just stupid." hissed the figure. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards him. "I did warn you." I said, grimly. I aimed the sword, and threw it. It pinned him against the wall, and he tried to squirm out of it, but it wouldn't budge. "You will regret messing with me, Smith!" shouted the figure. And I turned to him. "Oh, just get out of here! RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, snapping my fingers. The sword freed itself from the wall, then came flying towards me. I caught it and the figure dropped on the floor. I smiled, and watched him run away, shouting "I WILL BE BACK SMITH!" I laughed and quickly went to work freeing Amy.

* * *

The two of us walked back into the Orphanage and took a seat in the Front Room. "Well, they were an eventful first two days on Earth." said Amy, smiling. I nodded and said "So much for it being safer than back home." with a laugh. "We'll have to tell Dad about this."

"Well, you can't do it from where you're going." came a familiar voice. I frowned and turned around to find John McLean stood in the doorway, a gun pointed at Mrs Jones' head. His face was black. I smirked and said "Hello again, John, I see you survived my explosion."

"Yeah, thanks for that." he said, anger in his eyes. I grinned and said "Put the gun down, and we can talk this through like gentlemen. And Mrs Jones here can get you a cup of tea."

"I'm not your housemaid." protested Mrs Jones. But John looked at her and said "I don't think you're in much of a position to argue." sternly. I rolled my eyes and said "You really need to learn better people skills!" but Amy gave me a long stare. "Yeah, that was rude. But still, it's true. Now, take a seat, and we can talk this through like gentlemen." I motioned for him to take a seat, and then sat on the chair opposite.

"Listen, I know I'm an enemy of the Empire, but I still think killing me is a bit strong." I protested, looking John in the eye. "Besides, doesn't Queen Victoria want to see me?" I smirked, and he looked at me, before saying "You're lucky, if Her Majesty didn't want to see you, I would have you shot right here and now." and standing up. "You will come with me."

"Fine, we'll come." said Amy, looking at me. "I think I would like a word with Queen Victoria."

"You and me both." I replied, taking Amy's hand. We smiled and walked out of the room, following John. "Mrs Jones, we're going out again!"

* * *

We arrived at Buckingham Palace and I said "You know, this place is remarkable! Stays standing for hundreds of years. And Queen Victoria is the first in a long line of Monarchs to live in this palace." before realising something. "But you do realise that she shouldn't be here, she should be somewhere like Windsor or something, she hated living here once Prince Albert died."

"No, she is currently awaiting your arrival." said John, looking at me. "And how do you know so much about this place?"

"Well, History was always my strongest subject back at the Academy." I told him, smirking. Amy gave me the stare, and I just winked at her. I knew what I was doing. "And whoever is in the Throne Room, isn't your Queen. It could be A Queen, but not your Queen." He came to a sudden stop and I bumped into him. "Listen, I think I know Her Majesty better than you two aliens." he said, turning round to look me in the eye. I stood there, intimidated and said "And I assure you, I know the History of your planet, better than you think." he backed off and I smiled. "Intimidated by an alien. That's a new low for you lot." I said, looking him in the eye. He smiled back then turned around and walked into the double doors leading to the Throne Room.

* * *

John led us into the room, and Amy and I stood infront of the empty throne, and I smiled. "See, told you she wasn't here." I said, with a grin. Amy gave me a nudge and I turned to look at her. "Tom, look at the back of the room." she said, frowning. I sighed and turned around, and found Queen Victoria standing in the corner, lifeless. I walked over to her, and poked the lifeless body. "Do not touch Her Majesty." hissed a voice from behind me. "Or your sister gets it." I turned around and found myself staring at three guards. One had a gun pointed at me, while the other two had guns pointed at Amy. "Oh, very clever. Annoy the alien, he'll cooperate if we threaten a friend of his." I said, clapping. I stopped abruptly and walked over to the guard. "Well, you see, my name is Tom Smith. And I can be your worst nightmare if you threaten one of my own kind!" I growled, looking the guard with his gun trained at me in the eye. I moved my hand quickly, and grabbed the gun from the guard in a split second. I threw it across the room and it landed next to the lifeless Queen. "Now, you want me to cooperate? Don't threaten my sister. Or I will destroy you." I slipped out my Sonic and aimed it at the two guns, I pressed the button on it and the guns exploded. Leaving three very annoyed guards advancing on me. I smirked and ran backwards, into the lifeless Queen. John and Amy were just watching from afar. John was gobsmacked, and Amy was just looking at me disapprovingly. I frowned, and turned to the Queen, who was sparking. "Oh, she's a robot. I knew the Queen wouldn't be in London at this time of the year!" I said, laughing. I turned back to the guards and said "So, that makes you lot the ones that wanted me and Amy here." with a smirk, before looking at them and asking "Well, we're here, what do you want?"

"We need your help." came the reply, from the guard who had his gun aimed at me earlier. I frowned and said "Well, you could have said that as soon as we had come in! Instead of threatening my sister! I've had enough aliens for one day!"

"I am so sorry for your discomfort Tom Smith, but we needed you to listen us." replied the lead guard, "You see, our spaceship crashed in the backgarden and we have been trying to fix it, but there was no way without some sort of sonic device." I smiled, and said "Well then, you should have just said that. I would be happy to help you!" I smiled, and looked at Amy. "Keep HIM away, he'll just want to capture it." She nodded, and I followed the guards out into the big garden.

* * *

It took about half an hour before it was fixed, but I managed it, then watched them take off. I smiled, and walked back into the Throne Room. Amy and John were looking at the Robot Queen. "You can take that." I told John, smiling. "She's no use to anybody now." He looked at me and said "You are aware that I'll have to take you in as well."

"Well, you could. Or you could let me and Amy live in peace on Earth, as long as we don't disturb Torchwood." I said, with a smirk. "Deal?" I stuck my hand out and waited for a few minutes, before he shook it and said "Deal. Just don't get in our way." I smiled, and took Amy's hand. Hand-in-hand, we ran out of Buckingham Palace.

* * *

We arrived back at the Orphanage and were greeted by a very angry Mrs Jones. "Sorry, but John said the Queen wanted to see us. Although, she wasn't even there after all that." I said, looking at Mrs Jones with an apologetic expression on my face. "And they haven't invented the Portable Telephone yet."

"Telephone?" asked Mrs Jones, confused. I just shook my head and said "Oh, it doesn't matter. Mind in the future, that's all."

"Guess I better get used to it then." she said, smiling. And I smiled back. "Yeah, you better." I replied, with a smirk. Just as Amy said "And you best get used to rudeness from Tom, he does it a lot." with a laugh. I nudged her and smiled. "Well then, you better see your room. Is it alright if you share?" asked Miss Jones. Amy and I nodded, before I said "It's fine." I smiled and followed Miss Jones up the stairs and into a room big enough for two people. "Well, I hope you find this place comfortable." she said, smiling. I nodded and Amy said "Oh, it's great. Although, we don't really sleep that often. Being Time Lord and all that."

"Fair enough." replied Miss Jones, smiling. Before walking out the room. I smiled, and said "So, where are the other clothes we brought?"

"I thought you had them." said Amy, confused. I looked at her and said "No, you had them last."

"No, you did." replied Amy, really confused. I just shook my head and said "Oh well, looks like we'll have to buy some more."

**So, there you go. Tom and Amy's first two day on Earth! Don't worry, I'm going to write any important parts in his past. (First Two Days, Nanogenes get inside Tom, Meeting Saxon after so long, Moving to Ridgeton and Katie's birth for example ;))**


	2. Nightmares are just dreams

**The Adventures of Tom Smith**

**Nightmares are just Dreams**

**

* * *

Earth, England, London, 31st October 1900**

"Nightmares are just dreams, really scary dreams." I said, looking at the man standing in front of me. "And well, Dreams, dreams are a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep." I continued, before saying "Sorry, that's Cinderella, ahead of myself again. 50 years ahead, really."

"You will regret messing with me, Tom Smith!" hissed the man, before he disappeared. Leaving an unconscious Amy behind. I frowned, and knelt next to Amy. "I'll save you, Amy. I'll save the whole world."

**

* * *

30th October 1900**

Right, guess I should explain the lead up to the above. It all started with Gemma, the 10 year old Amy and I have been looking after since 1890, having a nightmare. "Gem, it's alright, even Amy and I get nightmares, they're not real." I said, sat on her bed, she was looking at me shaking. I smiled, and stroked the hair. "But, it felt real." said Gemma, scared. I frowned and asked "So, what did you see?"

"A man, with..." she cut off and started crying. I frowned, and said "Listen, how about, instead of you sleeping alone tonight, Amy and I'll stay with you?"

"Thanks, Tom." replied Gemma, smiling. She gave me a hug and I smiled back.

* * *

Later that night, Gemma had changed into her nightdress and was getting into bed as Amy and I walked in. I smiled, and said "Well, I guess it's time for you to go to sleep."

"But what if that scary man comes back again?" asked Gemma, scared. I frowned, and knelt down next to her. "Trust me, the scary man won't come back. But you have to trust me, alright?" I asked, sighing. She looked at me and smiled. "Yes, I trust you." she said, and I smiled. Before placing my hands on her head. "Now, this might sting a little, but it means I'll be able to keep you safe." I said, smiling. She nodded, and I smiled, before closing my eyes. "Close your eyes, Gem, I need you to keep the closed for a while. And I can keep you safe then."

**

* * *

Gemma's Dream World**

It worked, because I ended up in Gemma's dream. I smiled, and watched her from afar playing with Amy and me in the park just up the road from the orphanage. That was only a few days ago, the whole of the orphanage was allowed to have fun for the day. Torchwood made sure of that, once I had managed to 'convince' John to tell the police not to bother us. I smiled at the memory, which was unfolding in front of me. Just as the sky went black, and the dream me and Amy started advancing on Gemma. Just as a man, a really pale face and short black hair, appeared and I pulled out my Sonic from my fleece. I smiled and walked over to the man. "Oi! Nobody threatens my friends. Not even in their dreams." I said, shielding Gemma from the man and the advancing copies of me and my wife. "And who dares to challenge me, in my dominion." hissed the man. I scoffed and said "The name's Smith, TOM SMITH!" looking him in the eye. "And nobody threatens my friends. I'm not scared of you."

"Everybody is scared of something, Smith." hissed the man, smiling. "Even you're scared of something..." he looked me in the eye and I felt like he was staring into my soul. I shuddered and he smiled. "I know exactly what you're scared of." he hissed, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I frowned, and turned to Gemma, who was shaking. "Listen, Gemma, I don't think you're going to see that man again." I said, smiling. "Well, I'll see you back in the real world, Gem. Go back to dreaming about the park." I grinned, and clicked my fingers.

**

* * *

31st October 1900**

I smiled, and opened my eyes. It was early morning, very early morning. "Ah, so did you meet that weird man?" asked Amy, looking at me. I smiled, and said "Yeah, I can how a ten-year-old would be scared of him, he's pale. And he hisses his words." before adding "And he's connected to nightmares. I believe."

"The real-life Boogeyman then?" asked Amy, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah, a real-life Boogeyman." That wasn't a bad way to describe him actually, thinking about it. "But he saw my biggest fear, and I think he's going to try and attack me next."

"That's where you are right, Tom Smith." hissed a voice from behind me. I turned round and saw the man from the Dreamworld stood in the doorway. "You're just one little boy, you can't harm me."

"Well, that's where you're WRONG, Boogeyman." I said, confidently. "I'm not just a little boy, and I can harm you. AND I WILL HARM YOU!"

"I've seen inside your head, your worst nightmare, the thing that would make me most powerful!" hissed the man, smirking. "Your nightmare's just beginning." he said, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. As quickly as he had appeared. I frowned and turned my attention to Amy, who had fallen asleep.

* * *

I tried, for a few hours, to wake her up, but nothing I did worked. I frowned, and looked at the time, it was way past Mrs Jones' wake up time. I walked into her room, and found her asleep, tossing and turning. There was only one explanation, she was having a nightmare. I checked the other rooms and found everybody else tossing and turning in bed, each having nightmares of their own. While mine was in the real world. Not good. I frowned and turned round, to find the Boogeyman standing there. "Well, the Boogeyman takes no time starting his plan." I said, walking over to him. "I'm not scared of you, or your little nightmares."

"Oh, I am just getting started." he hissed, laughing. "You see, Smith, I am the Nightmare Man, and your nightmares can make me real."

"What Nightmares? I don't have nightmares!" I replied, looking him in the eye. "And I don't believe in them." He laughed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I frowned, and decided to check outside.

* * *

I walked outside and found loads of people on the floor, I winced and started looking around for anybody awake. I frowned, and walked back into the orphanage. "Alright, Nightmare Man, I think you've had enough fun! WAKE EVERYBODY UP!" I said, to thin air. Nobody appeared, so I walked into Gemma's room. To find the Nightmare Man standing over my wife's body. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" I shouted, as the Nightmare Man turned round to face me. "Ah, Smith, you enjoying my little nightmare?" I laughed, and looked him in the eye. "Nightmares are just dreams, really scary dreams. And well, dreams, dreams are a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep." I told him, before saying "Sorry, that's Cinderella, ahead of myself again. 50 years ahead, really."

"You will regret messing with me, Tom Smith!" hissed the man, before he disappeared. Leaving an unconscious Amy behind. I frowned, and knelt next to Amy. "I'll save you, Amy. I'll save the whole world." I nodded to myself, and placed my hands on her forehead. I closed my eyes, and focused on getting into Amy's nightmares.

**

* * *

Amy's Dream World**

I woke up in the middle of the Skaro fields. Where Amy was trying to fight a Dalek. And losing. "Whoa there, Amy!" I said, pulling out my sword and joining her. I plunged my sword into it's eyestalk and smiled. It exploded. "But, I was alone..." said Amy, looking at me. I smiled and said "I'm clever. I got through the Nightmare Man's defences."

"How?" she asked, and I replied with "No idea. But I know I need you." She smiled, and gave me a hug. I nodded and, after a few minutes, I pulled away. "Come on, we have to get out." I told her. Before a puff of smoke appeared and the Nightmare Man appeared. "You are not going anywhere, Tom Smith!" he hissed, before clicking his fingers and about ten more Daleks started flying over the hills. "You have to get through these lot first." I smirked, and clicked my fingers. The Daleks stopped in mid-flight. "You do know for you to manifest in the real world, you have to let somebody take your place in the Dream Realms. And in this case, you're trying to take MY place." I clicked my fingers again, and the Daleks disappeared. I smiled, and grabbed Amy's hand. I clicked my fingers and the two of us disappeared.

**

* * *

31st October 1900**

I appeared back in the real world, and Amy was just waking up. I smiled and said "Welcome back, Smith." Amy laughed and said "So, the Nightmare Man, he wants to take your place or something?" I nodded, and took a seat next to Gemma's sleeping form. "Afraid so, but it means that I can kinda control dreams. For a while anyway." I told her, winking. She nodded, and looked at the sleeping Gemma, tossing and turning in her sleep. I frowned, and placed my hands on her forehead, Amy placed her hands over mine. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on Gemma's Nightmare.

**

* * *

Gemma's Dream World**

Something must have worked, since I found myself watching the orphanage burn down. And I was holding hands with Amy. Then I noticed Gemma. She was in one of the windows, I let go of Amy's hand and quickly ran into the house. I pulled out my Sonic Screwdriver from my pocket and aimed it at the door where the screaming was coming from. "Gemma, listen to me, everything is going to be alright. It's just a dream, you can control it. Try to remember the park, the fun park trip from the other day!" I said, talking through the door. "It's not scary, nothing is going to happen, just remember the fun times."

"You make bold promises for a Heart Breaker." hissed a voice from behind me. I turned off the Sonic and turned around to see the Nightmare Man bathed in flames. I shook my head and said "You know what, you don't scare me." before turning back to the door, and turning my Sonic on again. The door clicked open and I smiled. "See you, Nightmare Man!" I said, running into the room. Gemma was sat at the window crying. "It's all right Gem, everything is alright." I said, picking her up and clicking my fingers. A trampoline appeared on the floor, and the Nightmare Man appeared in the doorway. "You think you can win, Smith?" he hissed. And I smirked, before saying "No," then I turned around and got ready to jump. "I KNOW I can win!" and I jumped, holding Gemma in my hands. I landed on the trampoline, and smiled. Before placing Gemma on the floor. The Nightmare Man appeared at the window, shouting "YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!" before jumping. I clicked my fingers and the trampoline disappeared, making him hit the floor, and disappearing into smoke. I smiled, then turned to Gemma. "You alright?" I asked, looking at her, she nodded weakly. And I frowned. "Amy, stay with Gemma. I'm off to beat the Nightmare Man once and for all." I said, looking at Amy. She looked at me and said "Are you sure about that? You're in his world."

"But he's in mine as well." I said, grimly. Before clicking my fingers and going through the door that appeared.

**

* * *

Limbo**

I clicked my fingers again, and the door shut. Just as the Nightmare Man appeared again. "Tom Smith, you dare to enter my kingdom." he hissed. And I replied with "It's not just your kingdom anymore, though." then clicked my fingers and my sword appeared in my hand. The Nightmare Man looked at me and clicked his fingers. A bigger sword appeared in his hand. "Come on then." he said, an evil smile on his face. I smirked and charged him. He was taken by surprise and I managed to disarm him, briefly. He clicked, and the sword appeared back in his hand. He swung, and I blocked it. "Come on, best sword fighter in the academy. You've got to do better than that." I said, blocking more swings from him. I yawned and swung for him, and I managed to disarm him. Then clicked my fingers again. A door opened, and the sword flew into it. "Go and get it, Nightmare Man! You don't scare me." I said, clicking again, the Nightmare Man started falling backwards. I smiled, and opened the door leading to Gemma's Dream World.

**

* * *

Gemma's Dream World**

I walked back into her dream world, and found Amy and Gemma playing in the park. "Ah, this is a nicer dream." I said, taking a seat on the bench. I smiled, and then looked at my watch. "Girls, I think we need to wake up now. Miss Jones will be wondering where we are." I said, looking at Gemma and Amy. I stood up and stood inbetween them. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

**

* * *

31st October 1900**

Amy and I appeared back in the real world again, and Gemma started waking up. I smiled, and strided out of the room. I looked in on all the kids, who were starting to wake up. Then I checked on Mrs Jones and smiled. She was waking up as well. I looked out of the window in my room and spotted a familiar face, I frowned. The Nightmare Man was out there, brandishing his sword and an evil grin on his face.

* * *

I took my sword out of my pocket and walked outside. "Nightmare Man, give up. I defeated you!" I said, pointing my sword at him. "But if you won't go away, I guess I'll have to defeat you again!" I took up the ready position, then threw my sword onto the floor. "But you know what, I'm not going to." I said, walking away. "I have a world to protect, and I can do that by not defeating you. Because dreams, and the real world are worlds apart. The Dream World isn't real. Never was." I continued, looking at the orphanage. The kids were gathered at the windows and Mrs Jones stood at the front room with Amy and Gemma. "Nightmares might be scary, but they're not real. Nightmares are dreams, and dreams aren't real."

"What use are words?" hissed the Nightmare Man. I looked at him and said "Don't be so rude, I wasn't talking to you. You're an idiot, and I think, it's Night Night Nightmare Man." just as I heard laughing from behind me, and the Nightmare Man started disappearing. "I'll be back, Smith, you can be sure of that!" he hissed, before he disappeared fully. I smiled, and picked up my sword. I put it in my pocket and walked back into the orphanage.

* * *

"All in a days work." I said, taking a seat in the front room. "Just a shame I'm going to have John from Torchwood knocking on the door in a minute." As if on cue, I heard a knock on the door. "Told you." I said, standing up and opening the door. "Hello John," I said, smiling. John and a few Torchwood guards stood in front of it. "Don't worry, I dealt with the Nightmare Man, and he won't be back for 110 years." I told them, smiling. "And don't worry, the son of a friend of Dad's will defeat him."

"That's not what we're here for, Tom." said John, frowning. "Take note that I don't want to say this, but, we need your help. Right away!"

"What doing?" I asked, with a smirk. I looked into the hallway and shouted "AMY! WE'RE GOING OUT!" Amy walked into the hallway, and asked "Where are we going?"

"Torchwood, they need us." I said, smiling. Amy smiled as well and nodded. Then we walked out the door together.

**

* * *

Right, that's the end of Chapter Two! Chapter Three continues on from this chapter, and then the chapter after that, skips to 1916, in the middle of the First World War.**


End file.
